A Night's Mistake
by AngelRockerBabe
Summary: Soujiro and Yuki had a lot to drink. What's this? They slept together? not s** Soujiro is pushing Yuki away? Akira thinks Yuki needs a better man in her life, a guy that will love her passionately. Akira wants and likes to spend time with Yuki? JDrama ver
1. Prologue

A Yuki, Soujiro & Akira story

A Yuki, Soujiro & Akira story. Based on the J-Drama verse

AN: This story takes place on the day of Domyouji & Makino's wedding. I haven't seen the movie but after I read stories, I thought it was time to make my own I was inspired to make a few MV's of Yuki & Soujiro and now an actual story. I can't wait to see the movie

Summary: Soujiro and Yuki had a lot to drink. What's this? They slept together? (not s) Soujiro is pushing Yuki away? Akira thinks Yuki needs a better man in her life, a guy that will love her passionately. Akira wants and likes to spend time with Yuki? Out of the two best friends, which guy will be getting the girl? Which guy will Yuki choose? Read to find out.

**Prologue**

**There was no reason why he was hurt. He wanted to be happy for her, he truly did. She was now dating his best friend. But why did it hurt so much to see them together? He knew then that he screwed up when he didn't respond to her feelings; she wasn't like those women who liked his money. No. Yuki was different. She didn't care about that. ****All she wanted was his love, not some rare jewelry from around the world. Just his love. He couldn't even give her that. What did he do instead? He pushed her away and she ran to his best friend. He didn't blame Akira. She was a rare girl, a girl a man like him could love. But did he love her? Ever since she and Akira got together, he felt a lot of emotions. One being angry at her, the other being hurt...but hurt at what? He wished he could take back those horriable words he said to her a year before, at Tsukasa and Tsukushi's wedding. ****He lost her love. She was so gentle, such an innocent woman. A woman any man would want. Soujiro opened his eyes, looking to Yuki and Akira. what's more precisely, at Yuki when Akira went down on one knee, during Yuki's 23rd birthday party. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a red velvet box. He opened it and there laid the most beautiful engagement ring. ****Soujiro watched in horror, his fears coming to life, coming true. "Yuki-chan, will you marry me?" Akira asked.****  
****Yuki brought her hand up to her mouth in complete shock, after a few seconds, she removed it. She smiled down at him, tears in her eyes--happy tears. "Yes, yes, of course, I will."****"I love you." He said placing the engagement ring on her finger. ****Soujiro realized that he loved her, only to lose her completely and to his best friend. What else could he do in such a case as this? He smiled. "Congratulations." The gang said in unison, as well as the people who were having their supper, cheered, clapped and gave their congrations to the newly engaged happy couple. Now he knew what it must have felt like for Yuki when he was flirting with other women around her. One thing was for certain, he didn't deserve her or her love. He thought that then and he still thought it now.****He wanted so desperately to relive the night Domyouji and Makino were married. If he answered her feelings then, perhaps, he would have been the one to ask her to marry him this day. But he knew he wasn't the safe choice or the best choice in that case. Her parents loved Akira and he knew Akira would never hurt her. His heart pounded fast behind his breast as if not believing this day. ****If they're eyes met just once, he knew he would have to tell her, he could try and convince Yuki that she belonged with him and not Akira. Yuki and Soujiro's eyes met. She moved out her chair, with an "excuse me", she went to the Balcony, as Akira was ordering wine. Soujiro followed Yuki.****"Are you happy Yuki-chan?" Soujiro asked walking up to her. Yuki shivered as she felt the power of his presents behind her.****AN:**** Chapter 1 will be out over the weekend **


	2. Chapter 1

A Yuki, Soujiro & Akira story

A Yuki, Soujiro & Akira story. Based on the J-Drama verse  
This extremely beautiful banner was made by **trinitylayne.**

AN: This story takes place on the day of Domyouji & Makino's wedding. I haven't seen the movie but after I read stories, I thought it was time to make my own I was inspired to make a few MV's of Yuki & Soujiro and now an actual story. I can't wait to see the movie  
  
Summary: Soujiro and Yuki had a lot to drink. What's this? They slept together? (not s) Soujiro is pushing Yuki away? Akira thinks Yuki needs a better man in her life, a guy that will love her passionately. Akira wants and likes to spend time with Yuki? Out of the two best friends, which guy will be getting the girl? Which guy will Yuki choose? Read to find out.

**Chapter 1:**

**Yuki turned around ****and faced Soujiro. "Very." She said and smiled. She shivered again, this time from the cold. Soujiro gave his sexy smile. "You wanted to get some fresh air yet you forgot your coat." He gave a smile chuckle. Soujiro took off his leather jacket and moved close to put it on Yuki. Yuki looked up into Soujiro's eyes face, just as Soujiro moved his face closer to her, he was so tempted to kiss her, he could feel her breath on his cheek. But it wasn't right. She was engaged and to his best friend. He smiled, and kissed her hand and stepped away from her, turned around and walked off the balcony and went back over to where everyone sat.**

**Akira watched as Soujiro re-entered the building, taking his seat. Akira saw that Soujiro didn't have his jacket on. Soujiro looked at Akira- seeing Akira watching him. "Oh, Akira, Yuki-chan is on the balcony. She forgot her coat so I gave her my jacket."**

**Yuki re-entered the building a few minutes later. "My Goddess, are you alright?" Akira asked his fiancée. Yuki smiled, bowed slightly to Soujiro and handed him his jacket back then hugged Akira. Akira didn't mind, not in the least even in front of his friends. Yuki was still shy but she wanted to be a strong and better person for Akira's sake. "I am perfect." She said and smiled. Akira looked down at her and stepped back from Yuki. "Yeah, you sure are."**

**Soujiro rolled his eyes. Akira was definitely a smoothy. Every time he witnessed their affection, he wanted to pull Yuki away from Akira and ask her why she was so tempted to drive him insane. It wasn't always like this. His best friend didn't always see him with distrust playing in his eyes.**

**The reception was beautiful as was the wedding. Soujiro was flirting with all the beautiful ladies around him. Yuki watched him, looking very bothered some. "Hey beautiful, may I have this dance?" A very sweet voice said behind her that she knew very well. Yuki turned around. Akira grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor when another love song started playing. (inserted song"If You're Not The One") "Thank you, Mimasaka-San." She tried to smile****.**

"**I know you love him very much but Soujiro was never a one woman kind of man. For once, I am ashamed of him. He has your love, yet he flirts with all the girls here." Akira touched her back and hand, very seductively, causing her to blush slightly. Akira laughed and whispered something in her ear which made her giggle. Akira held Yuki close to him as they danced. "But then again, I go for older married women, so I can't really talk."**

**Yuki looked up to Akira. "Yes, but at least we all know why you go for them. I don't understand Nishikado's reason for flirting with so many girls." Yuki explained.**

**Soujiro looked on the dance floor and saw Tsukushi and Tsukasa dancing, then next to them were Shigeru and Rui dancing. The couple behind them, Soujiro's made his eyes narrow. He watched as his best friend was holding and dancing with the girl who was in love with him. One of the girl's he was trying to**** charm grabbed his arm. "I want to dance." He smiled. "Alright." He got up. While he walked to the dance floor with the girl, his eyes turned in the direction of Yuki and Akira. He watched as Akira dipped Yuki, her long hair almost touching the floor. He had to admit, she did look sexy like that; plus the matron of honor gown Yuki and Shigeru wore was simple, elegant but also showed off her curves. It was as if the gown was made just for her. Once the song ended, another played. (Inserted song "She Will Be Loved".)**

**Soujiro thanked the lady for the dance then walked over to Yuki and Akira. Yuki and Akira began dancing to the new song. That was until Soujiro made his way over to her. He smiled. "May I cut in?" He winked at her. Akira watched Yuki. "She's all yours." He smiled at Yuki and walked away, leaving her with Soujiro.**

**Soujiro made a jester that they should dance. He hesitantly touched her back but when he did, it was very much like what Akira did. She bit her lower lip nervously. "I can't believe they did it." He looked down at Yuki, a smile on his lips. "I wasn't a fan of Domyouji-San's but if Tsukushi-chan is happy with him, I'm happy. We can all see how much he loves her, after all. I know he's a good guy." She smiled, he winked at her again. They grew silent.**

"**When you were dancing with Akira, I thought you had a natural gracefulness. It was rally good to see you like that." He smiled down at her and Yuki blushed as he complemented her, he laughed****; and then he grew serious. "I should warn you, Akira knows how to charm the ladies. Be careful Yuki-chan, he goes after older-married women but you have a way with guys who are…" He searched for the right word to describe. "misguided." She looked at him. "I won't protect you from my best friend. Not gonna happen." She looked up at Soujiro, her hand on his shoulder as they moved to the music. She kept her voice even. "Mimasaka-San is always very kind to me. I know that he likes older-married women, but there is a reason for it. Now if you recall, I didn't ask for you protection." Yuki kept her eyes on Soujiro, and Soujiro looked into Yuki's eyes, smiling ignoring her last comment.**

"**It's a rare quality, Yuki-chan." She looked at him, puzzled. Soujiro held her close and dipped her, very much the same way Akira did earlier. "What is?" She asked, looking up at him. He straightened her out. "You believing in someone that much. I envy the way you think, like an innocent little school girl. But I know better. For example, you believe there is such a thing as happily ever after, I don't. There will always be trials, two people who love each other have to face; even for rich couples. You believe that the only thing that can save a misguided man is the love form a good woman. I don't. This isn't one of your romance story books, this is reality."**

**Yuki was shocked at how cold his voice was towards her or how he was speaking to her. "Domyouji-San changed because of his love for Tsukushi-chan." Yuki answered back.**

"**That was once in a lifetime opportunity for them. It doesn't happen." He continued. "You also believe that there is a love that never comes to an end. It does, at least for a while." Soujiro looked down at Yuki. Why was he ranting on like an idiot? He wanted to hurt her, but why? She didn't deserver it. She hadn't done anything that offended him. Yuki looked into his eyes and was taken back by the coldness she saw in them. Soujiro didn't understand why he was so angry at her. But he was. He caressed her back slightly.**

**As luck would have it, the song ended. Soujiro let go of Yuki and walked back over to those girl's who kept her company. Soujiro became angry at Yuki because of how fast she spoke up for Akira. Yuki was left on the dance floor just thinking about what Soujiro said to her. He was often very kind to her. What made him change drastically? **

**Akira watched Yuki closely. Now she was sure Soujiro would never love her. Akira walked up to Soujiro. "Soujiro, hey, come here." He said. Soujiro walked up to Akira. "Yuki is such a sweet girl, why are you trying to hurt her?" Akira asked; folding his arms over his chest, waiting for an answer.**

AN: In this story, I paired up Shigeru and Rui because I always thought they were very similar. The both helped Tsukushi and Tsukasa I will have Chapter two out in a week and a half


End file.
